The Way To Each Other
by Isoldaa
Summary: Hermione gets to met Lily and James Potter as Harrys girlfriend. I've been looking for a story where Lily and James get to met Hermione since I think they would be pleased and actually like her. Since I couldn't find a story that had this, I took it upon myself to do a short story where that happens. This is the second fic I upload. Hope you enjoy, any feedback is appreciated.


The way to each other.

He didn't want to but he could hardly say no to her. He had resisted though, he tried at least.

It was shocking since Hermione was the cynic out of the two of them. Although to be completely honest, her close friendship with Luna Lovegood had made her more open to things that couldn't quite be explained.

To be rather sincere, she was desperate. After seeing how Harry got along with her parents, she had the incessant feeling of not knowing. Not knowing if James and Lily Potter would have approved of their relationship.

Not friendship but loving and romantic relationship; it wasn't that new since after the War a lot had changed. The so called relationship between Harry and Ginny Weasley had been over the moment he chose not to take her on the Horcrux hunt and they both knew it. Silently, they both had agreed that the kiss on the midst of the Battle had been in the spur of the moment. On the other hand, Ron and Hermione had briefly tried to have a relationship but before it was to late, she call it quits. They were both to different and had tried to ignore it and failed at it. They parted ways as friends and after a relatively appropriate time, Harry and Hermione found themselves having a conversation about the dynamics of their relationship in the flat they both shared. Ending, rather obviously, on them upgrading their status to couple.

That had been over a year ago, and in that year, Harry had met Hermione's parents in the official way. Since that meeting over 6 months ago, Hermione just needed to know. Needed to know what would Harry's parents would think of her and them together.

Hermione had found the answer to her question even if it was on the most random place ever. About a week ago, Luna and Hermione had taken a walk down Picadilly and had ended up right in the middle of some kind of carnival with several booths and games. In there, they had found a seer, and after Luna pointed out that it would be fun to see how muggles thought magic worked, they both decided to go in. But they couldn't be so wrong. The seer was no other tan Gabrielle Delacour, dressed as some kind of gypsy. After she recognize Hermione, she politely introduced Luna, and she explained to them how her rather odd heritage was how she had ended up at a street carnival on muggle London. She wasn't to keen on remaining on the magical society and therefore had made the decision of becoming a seer with the help of her grandmother. Hermione, being her curious self, asked her straight on, if this was a violation to the Statue of Secrecy. Gabrielle laughed freely at her question, saying that it wasn't magic per se but she had the ability to do so, naturally, just like a animagus or a veela. She then proceeded to show them both what did she do and how. She sat them down and told Hermione some things about her childhood, details such as the age she lost her first tooth, her cats name when she was a child (which was Maxi), and the very romantic story about how her parents had were things that in no way she could have known throughout the Weasleys. She was utterly impressed. And then Luna asked her about her mom. Gabrielle told them that she could do it, contact her, but she would only have some time to speak to her and that this would be a one time thing, since a person's spirit could only be summoned once. When Luna nodded it happened.

Gabrielle held both of their hands and suddenly, they were transported. It was Kings Cross Station, although not quite. Everything was white, clear and silent. There, sitting on a bench was a blonde woman, she was beautiful by all means and had the same dreamy eyes as Luna. Gabrielle nudged Luna on the woman's direction and proceed to sit on an opposite bench with Hermione while Luna approached her mom. It was all very quick and Luna was surprisingly cheerful after the experience.

So that's how, the one and only Harry James Potter had ended up being dragged to some kind of Street fair right on Trafalgar Square. Not knowing what was coming, it frightened him slightly to see Hermione so apprehensive about something. Before going in some kind of colorful looking booth, she stopped suddenly and turn around to face him.

"Are you finally telling me, what on Merlin's name, are we doing here on a Sunday morning? It's freezing out here." Harry said, adjusting his Gryffindor scarf, without letting go of her hand.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this" she said, fidgeting with his scarf with her free hand. "Look I know this is a lot to ask from you but I've been dwelling on this for weeks and I just can't bare not knowing"

"Not knowing what exactly?"

She looked ashamed and nervous but finally blurted out "Not knowing what your parents would think about me, about us."

He did not see this one coming.

"What do you mean?" he ask, bemused.

"I mean, I know some things about your parents but I never actually met them and I didn't have the opportunity to met them properly, so I've been doing some research and I finally found the answer, even if it wasn't were I was searching for it in the first place" she said, slowly nudging her head to the booth.

That was when he actually looked at the booth and saw the big, shiny letters that spelled the word "Clairvoyant".

He slowly began to walk back. He was certainly not understanding what was happening, but he didn't like what he did understand.

"Harry dear, I just want to do this once, I need to met them and I thought you might also want to see them again, on different conditions than the last time"

He could see the silent plea in her eyes, she really wanted this and he could never say no to her.

Once she saw him relent, she relaxed noticeably. "I think you should know everything but I'm not the person who should explain it"

As if on cue, Gabrielle Delacour appeared from behind the booth. Harry hadn't seen her since Bill and Fleur's wedding, so it was a shock seeing her after all this time.

"Hello Harry" she said, slight with admiration in her voice.

"Gabrielle, what are you…? Where did you…?"

"I should explain, let's go inside"

Once inside the booth, she explained yet again, what Hermione already knew. Harry had questions of course, that were answered to the best of her abilities. When she finally said that this was a one time thing, it could not be repeated, Harry visibly flinched but eventually nodded. All this time, Hermione held his hand, waiting for him to agree.

Before Gabrielle could do anything, Hermione asked "Are you certain you want to do this? I know, I was the one who asked you but I don't want you to feel bound to do it just for me"

Harry looked intensely at her "I'm sure dear." Squeezing her hand for reassurance. He could never actually pass on the opportunity to see his parents.

The moment both of them took a hold of Gabrielle's hand, they were transported to Kings Cross Station.

"I know this place, I've been here before" he said amazed. Remembering his previous encounter with Dumbledore.

But none of that matter because then he saw them. There they were, sitting on a bench, a couple. They were with their backs to him, he saw the raven black hair of him and the fiery red of her. He had an arm round her shoulders and sat as close as possible. They look like a normal couple waiting for the next train.

Harry suddenly felt they weight of what they were doing, he suddenly realized that this time, this wasn't the same parents he had seen on the Mirror of Erised or the ones from the Resurrection Stone. The ones he picture about having whenever the Dursleys were being mean to him or when he craved for advice on girls from his dad or a hug from his mom after a particularly bad day. This were the parents that had died 20 years ago. They were so young, they were practically the same age as his son and his girlfriend.

And then, they turned around.

It was as seeing himself on a twisted mirror, his dad looked just like him, with the same messy black hair and similar rounded glasses, but his mom was as beautiful as everyone said she was, and her eyes looked like the spring itself. Like his own.

He felt a tug on his right hand that let him know that his girlfriend was still there. He cleared this throat and slowly began to approach them. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea that they were so young.

Lily was the first one to talk "Harry sweetie" it was all she could say before her eyes began to fill with tears.

James took a hold of his wife, squeezing her shoulder slightly and that was enough for Lily to compose herself a little.

They both stayed silent, waiting for Harry to bring up the subject for what he had summoned them.

Harry was quick on his feet, recovering from the shock. "Mom, Dad, I wanted to introduce you to my best friend and the love of my life, Hermione Jean Granger"

Hermione's eyes widened just a bit in surprise, since Harry had never actually referred to her as "the love of his life" before. But she knew, of course she knew, since he also was the love of her life.

It wasn't just Harry's words, but the look on his eyes while he said it, staring intently at Hermione, a look full of love and admiration, that both Lily and James knew what this was about.

Sensing this was her cue, Hermione took a step forward, never actually letting go of Harry's hand.

"Hello" she said, managing to look confident and timid at the same time.

It was James turn to speak "It is lovely to meet you Hermione, it's nice to finally put a face to the name"

Harry and Hermione looked shock enough before Lily care to explain "Sirius and Remus had told us a lot about you dear, and I'm very happy that you to got together, mostly because it means I was right" she said with a wide, mischievous grin on her face.

James groan loudly "It wasn't even a bet Lils, I was just saying that most Potters marry a ginger, I didn't explicitly said that Harry would eventually marry that Weasley girl"

Lily laughed gloriously before kissing her husband in the cheek.

His mom's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard and it was enough to break the tensión.

Harry followed and chuckled as well "I was close to fulfilling the tradition but I always thought of myself as a rebel so here I am, with a beautiful brunette"

Hermione couldn't help to blush ever so slightly at the implication of what he was saying: that he, one day, would marry her.

"I hope you liked what you heard" she said jokingly.

"Brightest witch of you age according to Sirius and very insightful said Remus, but they both agreed that your loyalty for Harry was endless and that you had kept him alive and as out of trouble as humanly possible" said Lily, staring intensely at Hermione, who felt herself under some kind of human microscope.

"Mom Dad" said Harry stepping forward "Were here mainly because I wanted you to met Hermione"

"Well actually, I was the one who wanted to meet you" Hermione said, nervously.

"Oh, and why is that?" Lily asked, more curious by the minute.

"I was just wondering what…What you would think about Harry and me, you know, together" she said, confidently but still Harry was able to see a faint blush on her face.

James joined in the conversation "We really cannot thing anything, Harry is a grown man now and from everything we've heard from you, he could do a lot worse" he said, with as much humour as he could. It wasn't really that easy seeing his boy again, all grown up, knowing that Lily and him weren't a part of it.

Suddenly, the weirdness and the situation was enough, this was, at best, one of the most bizarre moments of all their lives, Harry and James started laughing like there was no tomorrow. All the tensión dissipated into thin air.

The four of them found themselves talking lightly about life and things, Lily asked Hermione some questions that she was more than pleased to answer, Harry and James discussed Quidditch and how Professor Binns was the most boring ghost ever to roam the Earth. From time to time, James participated in the conversation between Lily and Hermione, mostly to make them laugh and annoy them at the same time.

Harry suddenly found himself thinking, this was it, he had questions for his Dad throughout his whole life, but this time he had a chance to actually ask him.

"Dad" he said, suddenly shy. "How did you… propose to mom?"

James looked at his son lovingly "We lived in a War world Harry, everything happened way to fast. So in our graduation from Hogwarts, she was giving her Head Girl speech and after she finished it, I went up there and got in one knee and propose to her, in front of the entire School and maybe some fireworks, courtesy of the Marauders." he answered grinning broadly and winking mischievously to his son. It was obvious why his son was asking him this.

"Trying to keep it low key ha Dad?"

"Always son" he said confidently, grinning at his son "but now I know, it didn't really matter how I did it, just the fact that I did. You really love her, don't you son?"

"Of course I do Dad, the fact that knowing you and wanted to know what you thought of us was so important to her, speaks loudly about how much she cares about me and you"

"It does son, I think you made the right choice, even if it wasn't easy to get here, sometimes we must choose between what is right and what is easy and I am unbelievingly proud that you chose the first"

Suddenly, they all felt it, something deep down, letting them know, their time was running out

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears but manage to smile to the Potters. She hugged them both goodbye, and promise to try and keep Harry out of trouble.

And then she was gone. She did it, in order to let Harry have some privacy with his parents.

"Well, I guess this is it" Harry said slowly, dreading the thought of returning to a life were they weren't in it.

Lily saw this as the time to say the most important things that she wasn't able to say to his son while she was alive.

"Harry, our dear boy, even if we are not physically around you, it doesn't mean we don't love you, you should be able to feel our love in any of the things you do daily, because we are a part of you, and we never truly left you, not really" said Lily adoringly, trying hard not to cry in front of her son.

"And for the record son, you can tell Hermione we are thrilled to see you both together, to see that you found a way to each other" said James.

"Hermione is a lovely girl and you are lucky to have her, it's rather obvious she cares about you and that she makes you happy" Lily said.

"I am actually thinking about proposing soon, I already spoke with her parents. I just wished you could be there with me, with us" Harry said, saddened by the idea of marrying without his parents.

Both James and Lily could see the ache in their sons heart about the fact that they wouldn't, couldn't be there.

He added "I love you and even though I know that everything that happened lead me to being right here, with the love of my life, living the life I have, some part of me still wished that you were here, but I know that can't be"

"We are always with you Harry, don't you get it sweetie? Every time you look in the mirror, there we are, you are as much part of us that we are yours, we always have been" Lily said, matter o factly.

Before he started to cry right there and then, he hugged his mum tightly, trying to engrave in his memory what it felt like to be held by his mother.

Now it was James turn, he also hugged his son and patted on his back, trying to convey how proud he was of him and always would be.

Time was running out, everything began to slowly fade, but he heard Lily's voice saying "We would do it all over again Harry"

Harry was now, openly crying, back at the booth. He could only feel Hermione holding him tightly, while she quietly sobbed as well.

Once they recovered from their experience, they both quickly thanked Gabrielle for her help and were on their way.

They didn't really talk, trying to let everything sink in, preferring to walk to their flat rather than Appareate themselves; that also didn't talk enjoying the comfortable silence between them that was a trademark of their relationship. After a while, he turn to face his girlfriend, who looked deep in her thoughts.

"They loved you, you know? I'm pretty sure both think you are too good for me"

"I liked them as well. But you know dear, even if they didn't get to raise you, I can see a lot of them in you, now more than ever. I mean you are as kind and caring as Lily and you are as loyal and stubborn as James, that I could tell. Although, don't you think your mum looks a lot like Ginny?"

"I know right? Kinda freaked me out" he laughed. "I am relieved to have dodge that bullet, it would have been weird"

"Thank you for making me to this Hermione, I enjoyed seeing my parents again, get to talk to them and that they got to know you was important as well, I just wasn't aware until now"

"No Harry, thank you for agreeing to do this, I know it couldn't have been easy" she said.

"You mean the world to me Hermione, I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

"I do know Harry, because I would do anything for you as well"

Now they were strolling down the side of the Thames river, looking at the lights from the city, as the sun set. Like any normal couple would.

"My dad told me something I think is important"

She didn't ask, she just waited for him to continue. Staring at him, giving him his full attention.

"He said that it didn't matter how or when I do it, but the action itself"

Hermione was a bewildered expression on her face, not really knowing what he was talking about.

He suddenly stop and release her hand from his arm.

And he was down on one knee.

Hermione couldn't actually believe the turn of events, this was unexpected. At least she wasn't expecting it right this moment.

Harry took a deep breath before proceeding to retrieve a ring from the inside of his jacket. It was a family heirloom he got when his inheritage came in. It was a diamond ring with two small rubies on the sides. He had been carrying the ring since the day he had spoken to her parents, and what his father told him was the last push he needed.

She just stood there and shot glances at both Harry and the ring until finally she set her eyes on Harry, with unshed tears glistening in them.

As if this moment wasn't surreal enough, then he started talking.

"Hermione, you've been my best friend for most of my life. I cannot picture ever being without you, not waking up next to you. Some part of me always knew it, I am completely, utterly and irrevocably in love with you. You gave strength and love, you never once left my side, your loyalty to me always unwavering. You are beautiful, strong, brilliant and an amazing, caring human being. I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love you. I, honest to God, cannot wait to spend my life with you. And I know the way we got together wasn't the most romantic and maybe I should have done something bigger and probably cheesier for this proposal and I will if you want me to, the only thing I am asking from you is: Hermione Jean Granger would you mind if we changed your last name to Potter?"

She didn't have to wait, she knew her answer, not when he had gotten down in one knee but the moment he saw him in that train almost 10 years ago. She had known that she would want that green eyes boy in her life for the rest of their life, however long that was.

She feel down to her knees, cupping his face adoringly while tears ran down her face.

"I wouldn't mind at all Harry."


End file.
